Dogenzaka Hill
Dogenzaka Hill (ドーゲン坂 Dōgen-zaka, Dogen Hill) is a location in ''Jet Set Radio Future''. It is the first level in the game after completing the initial tutorial at the Garage. Appearance Dogenzaka Hill is a level resembling a giant oval. There is a main road that leads to Shibuya Terminal and the Garage at either end. The inner part of the map generally has the player descending all the time. When it is back to flat ground, there is a mall that the player skates through, followed by a winding half-pipe, and finally a small flight of stairs leading back out onto the main road. Locations The Avenue - The road that connects Dogenzaka Hill to the Garage and Shibuya Terminal Statue Area - The area where the Statue of the Goddess is (or was during Chapters 1-3) Shopping Center - A shop that must be skated through to complete a lap around Dogenzaka Hill Story A statue called "the Goddess of the Streets" (ストリートの女神) near the bus terminal's entrance has been stolen from its pedestal, by culprits later revealed to be Poison Jam, who the player duels later in the sewers. Why they stole the statue is not elaborated on. After all the graffiti spots are sprayed, the player engages a race with Beat, who joins the GGs upon loss. When the player accesses the area again after they completed Chapter 5, they will come face-to-face with the now-brainwashed Doom Riders. The player must race with them again in the same track that the player experienced earlier with Beat. Unlockables Beat is unlocked by defeating him in a race around Dogenzaka Hill. The Doom Riders can be unlocked by completing all the Test Runs in Dogenzaka Hill with a 'Jet' rating. Mystery Tape The Mystery Tape is hidden behind a stack of boxes on the right-hand side of the entrance to the bus terminal, close to where Beat is first located. The requirements for getting the Graffiti Souls are: #Grind Combo x10: No.092 #Air Combo x3: No.117 #20 Tricks: No.006 #Score 50,000 One Combo: No.035 #Avenue, Long Grind: No.062 Graffiti Souls No. 005, No. 034 and No. 061 are available to collect from the start, without any need for the Mystery Tape. Pre-spawned Souls # There is a Graffiti Soul on the right side of the level as you enter Dogenzaka Hill # Before falling down to the area where the first 2 tags are, there are barriers hiding a Graffiti Soul just to the right of the ramp. # No.005 After the area with the first 2 tags, go down the 2 slopes, and there should be an area where you can jump from one building to another, and on the other building is a Graffiti Soul. Street Challenge Souls # Grind Combo x10: Located in an opening which requires boost dash to reach. # Air Combo x 3: Located in the Air between two rails that are part of the Special Challenge. # 20 Tricks: Located on top of the building near the area with the first 2 tags # 50,000 points: Located between the first and second slopes. # Avenue Long Grind: Located in the Shopping Center on the middle platform Trivia *The real-life Dogenzaka (道玄坂) is a neighborhood in Shibuya, Tokyo, named after a notorious Edo-period bandit who renounced his ways and became a Buddhist monk. It is also well known for its large number of antique stores and "love hotels", which are short-stay hotels that are designed for and cater to couples seeking additional amenities and privacy. *Dogenzaka Hill is one of the two levels in the game in which the player cannot rotate the map while pausing the game. (The other level is bottom point) Category:Locations Category:Locations In Jet Set Radio Future